pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorceline (Soft Reboot Continuity)
Sorceline (real name: Celine) (literally known as Sorcière Celine) is a witch that uses a magnet to control things and has a swarm of Papinuits and Mitomites to help her with her plans to steal things. She is one of the two primary antagonists in Les Pyjamasques picture book series. This little insomniac sorceress could neither sleep nor dream. She was always ill-tempered and shared her bad mood with the whole world. Thanks to her magnet, an army of insects obeyed her. Sorceline has quirks, like picking up the moon, and watch out for those who get in their way! Her motives are inspired and based on her cartoon counterpart's plans on ruining summer and her actions on trapping the other PJ Masks' with clouds in "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis", and stealing presents in "Gekko Saves Christmas" due to nobody spending time with her in Christmas: Sorceline would often become upset/angry whenever she doesn't receive any offered gift from anyone in ongoing events such as her birthday, this is due that everyone seem to sleep in night and nobody had ever thought about it at all. To prove that getting a gift is more important during ongoing events centring on her, she would steal all of the children's birthday gift of toys that were offered to them today through homes. In "La Légende des Pyjamasques", Sorceline would also become upset that she doesn't have an Animal Totem, and has commanded the Mitomites to imprison all of the children's animal totems in a cloud formation to prevent them from escaping. Sorceline owns a magical board known as the Aéro-Lune that closely resembles the Luna Board which she uses as transportation, except it has a stripey pattern scheme instead of having a pattern of moons at the front of her board. She owns the Aimant-Lune which resembles the Luna Magnet, except it has a more simpler design, and has it has the ability to emit lightning that can injure anyone, control her Mitomites and it has great force to attract objects she wants. And she owns a magical bag known as the Bag-To-Oblivion which she can use to make people disappear entirely. Sorceline can be grouchy, stubborn and easily ill-tempered. She is prone to be attached to certain items such as the toys as she sees them as important to her, as seen in Les Pyjamasques et le cadeau de Sorceline when Bibou tried to save Sorceline from falling. Sorceline is never afraid of causing physical and emotional harm towards people, such as attempting to attack people with her Aimant-Lune's harmful lightning strikes and sadistically remarking what her plans would do to ruin things for everyone else. Sorceline has never been afraid of committing devious and somewhat twisted and heinous acts; *In "La Légende des Pyjamasques", she attempts to steal every child's animal totem, therefore attempting to make children to not dream or think about the animal totems anymore. *In "Les Pyjamasques et le cadeau de Sorceline", since nobody bothered to give Sorceline a present to her during her birthday, she decides to steal every child's birthday present to herself. Sorceline has white hair. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it; she often appears with a very stern expression at her face. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Les Pyjamasques Characters